


Entrepreneurial Spirit

by apckrfan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Buffy & Giles check out the back room Giles spoke of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrepreneurial Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally condone infidelity and while I realize Buffy & Riley were together at this time I just felt like writing this fic.
> 
> SPOILERS: Through 5x02, Real Me
> 
> Written January 2003

"Wow, this room is huge," Buffy said. She toyed with the cross pendant at her neck as she eyed the room, Giles closed the door once she had joined him.

"There's plenty of storage room downstairs," Giles said. "So I think this will serve you well for training." 

"There's a downstairs?" 

"Yes, a basement. I might have to put in some extra shelves to make up for losing this space, but it should work." 

Buffy watched closely as he spoke, saw the fire and passion in his eyes and tried to remember when she had last seen it there. It had at least been since they defeated the mayor and Giles had found himself out of a job. Even though he was still her Watcher, Buffy knew Giles did not like to be idle. He had liked working at the high school library because it had kept him busy in addition to having the most direct access to Buffy. 

She had made with the teasing comments about his buying the store, but thought now that they were alone she could make with the serious comments. This was making him happy, so it was time for the Slayer to support the Watcher. "I'm sure you'll find a way to make it work, Giles, and if anyone can continue the store's profitable run while staying alive it will be you." 

"Do you really believe that, Buffy? Or are you just trying to humor an old man?" 

Buffy closed the distance between them and looked at him, really looked at him as a man not as a librarian or a watcher or anything else she might have seen him as before now. He was an attractive man, one she loved perhaps more than any other man in her life. Other than the eighteenth birthday test he had never let her down, had never disappointed her, and had never turned his back on her. "You're not that old, Giles. I'm glad to see you'll be getting out of your apartment again." 

"I was getting a little tired of being there all of the time." 

"I could tell," she said with a smirk. She leaned toward him and kissed him before she had given it any thought. She meant to draw away quickly, the kiss was supposed to be merely for good luck. But her body's response to the feel of her lips kissing his was so intense she did not draw away. Her arms went around his neck, her body inched forward so she was flush against him and she found herself deepening the kiss. When he began to respond all thoughts of Riley flew out the window. 

He kissed her as enthusiastically as she kissed him, his kisses were by far the best she had experienced since Angel. There was something to be said for a man with experience Buffy realized, even as she hated given conscious thought to Angel or Giles having gained that experience. 

"Buffy," he murmured as he drew away from her. She did not want to talk, did not want to overanalyze this, or have him talk down to her claiming she was like a daughter to him. No one would kiss a woman like he just had if he thought of her as a daughter. She countered his murmur by placing her hand at the front of his lightly starched shirt, groaning softly at the feel of his chest beneath her fingertips. 

She heard him make a sound as if he was about to speak again and cut him off with another kiss as her thumb stroked a nipple through his shirt. He moaned into the kiss and she took advantage of his lips parting to seek out his tongue with hers. His mouth was warm, moist and tasted like peppermint, probably from the cup of tea he had been drinking when she and Dawn arrived. 

The last thing Buffy needed was to make Giles uncomfortable or to rethink becoming her Watcher again in full Watcher capacity. So she was about to stop the kiss, stop the madness, when she felt him resist before she made a complete ass of herself. Apparently, he rethought resisting at the same time she was thinking of pulling away, because he grabbed her by the upper arms and drew her closer again deepening the kiss they were sharing. 

Her hands slid to his shirt's collar and unbuttoned the two small buttons holding the collar in place so that she could get to his tie and undo it. In the back of her mind she questioned what she was doing and why she was doing it, but she pushed those questions deeper into the back of her mind when he reached to the nape of her neck to untie her top. 

Giles broke the kiss and paused, seeming to seek her approval. She would be exposed from the chest up once he let go of the fabric. His question was not voiced and so she answered by unbuttoning his shirt not surprised to find he wore an undershirt, too. 

She gasped as one of his large and skilled hands cupped a breast and it was his turn to seek out the warmth of her mouth and her tongue. His other hand traced the length of her spine from the nape of her neck to the small of her back. He cupped her bottom and squeezed, moving them in tandem a short distance until Buffy felt her back hit a wall. She sensed somehow what he had in mind and arched into him as she drew his undershirt out of the waistband of his pants. "Giles," she whispered in protest when he broke the deep French kiss they had been sharing. 

Her head fell back against the wall when she felt his mouth and tongue kiss and lick her neck and collarbone and arched into him, encouraging him lower. Her breasts ached to be stimulated while other parts of her body ached for release. It had been too long since she had a proper orgasm and she wanted one now. She moaned and lifted her head away from the wall to look at him when she felt his mouth close over a breast, its peak already erect from arousal. 

Their eyes met and he held her gaze, a gentle reminder that even though they were alone in the room they were not alone in the store, all the while his mouth never leaving her breast. He alternated between licking, nipping, sucking and plain biting and her body responded almost violently to his attentions. She had to force herself to remain quiet and let her body tell him the pleasure he was giving her. 

He slid lower, kissing her lower ribs as he reached behind to untie the strings at her back keeping the top in place. He kissed her abdomen as he knelt before her, discarding her top on the floor next to them and placed his hands on her knees. Her hands went to his head, running her fingers through his hair as she felt his hands pushing her skirt up. She laughed lightly and he looked up sharply, a hint of a glare in his eyes. 

"Sorry," she whispered, "I was just thinking," she said, "that it was a good thing I skipped the plain white cotton panties this morning." He looked down then, her skirt now up around her hips and groaned softly. Buffy knew he had seen the ruby red satin and lace bikinis she had decided on today when getting dressed and could not help but smile that he apparently liked them. 

He brushed her inner thigh with the back of his hand, his thumb stroking her nub that ached for attention. He did not stay on that magical spot for long though, sliding his thumb lower in between her netherlips. She moved so she stood with her legs further apart as he used his fingers to slide the satin and lace fabric of her panties aside. Her eyes fell closed, her head laid back against the wall once more in expectation. She expected a finger maybe two and was startled and had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out when she felt his mouth close over her. She bucked into him in response, a portion of her mind rebelling against this, Riley had never done this to her so in the back of her mind she thought there was something wrong about it. 

He alternated between entering her with a finger or two and using his mouth on her nub or sliding his moist and talented tongue into her aching womanhood and stroking her nub with his fingers. She slid her hands out of his hair and brought them to her breasts where she began to touch herself, teasing, pulling, pinching and caressing her breasts and nipples until she was a mass of aroused nerves. 

"Giles please," she murmured, feeling as though she sounded like she was begging but she really did not care just then. She was feeling hornier than hell and for the first time in a long time she felt like that horniness would actually be taken care of, leaving her feel satisfied. She hoped Giles would receive pleasure, too, but he seemed more focused on pleasing her than worrying about his own. She would make that up to him later, she thought without thinking about the implication of that thought, that she would seek him out again. 

He stood kissing her abdomen, placing his hands over hers to prevent her from pulling her hands away from her breasts. Instead, he moved the fingers on either side of her nipples and proceeded to lick not just her hard nipples but her fingers as well, swirling both her nipple and her fingertips with his tongue. She had never touched herself in front of anyone before and had certainly never had anything like this done. Experienced men were definitely of the good, Buffy realized for the second time. 

She heard a zipper and grew even more excited at the thought of feeling him inside of her. How unGiles like it was for him to be doing this, taking her against the wall of a store's back storage room but that only added to the excitement for Buffy. Buffy had never had sex outside of a bed before now, so this was a whole new experience for her. He lifted her up, his hands at her upper thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She arched against him, but he seemed to be teasing her now. 

"Slow down, Buffy," he whispered and she shook her head in protest. 

"No," she said. She felt him move her, positioning her so he could enter her. He seemed to sense her inexperience with this position and did all of the work. He pushed in just a little and pulled back out, repeating the thrusts creating the urge in Buffy to clutch against him. He was moving so slowly, which was odd considering they really did not have a lot of time for this. Dawn would get curious at some point and Riley was supposed to meet them at the shop to take Buffy and Dawn out for pizza. 

She experienced a brief moment of guilt at the thought of Riley, but Giles finally thrusting deep into her, practically impaling himself pushed her thoughts of guilt aside. There was absolutely nothing wrong with this. "Oh god," she whispered as he thrust into her over and over again, bringing her closer to the edge. 

He knew as well as she did they did not have a lot of time, Buffy had no idea what this was they were doing, if they would do it again, or even if they would talk about it when it was over. If she had learned anything from Parker it was that sex just for sex's sake could be of the good. 

"Almost there," she whimpered as he kissed her ear, swirling the lobe with his tongue before kissing the edge of it. He pulled her waist from the wall, changing the position slightly and the angle in which he entered her and "Oh god," she murmured in response. "Right there, like that, again," she said as he hit a spot that just about sent her skyrocketing. His mouth covered hers as her soft moans began to increase in volume, muting them somewhat as she moaned into his mouth, into his kisses instead. She noticed that he was getting a little vocal, too, so the kiss effectively muted both of them. 

She whimpered into his mouth and bit his lower lip lightly as he brought her over the edge with him coming over the edge right along with her. It felt amazing even now that it was done and they were still other than the kiss they were still sharing. 

"You're so beautiful, Buffy," he whispered. He kissed her chin lightly before he drew away, letting her down easily. 

"You're not so bad yourself," she said coyly, glancing at him through lowered lashes. 

"I should apologize perhaps." 

"No, no apologies necessary, Giles. I'm an adult, a consenting one at that." 

"Yes, but Riley and Dawn's right outside." 

"I'm not too happy with Riley anyway. Obviously, if I was I wouldn't have just made love to you." 

"I'm not sure I'd qualify that as lovemaking, Buffy." 

"There was love involved, Giles, so I do," she said, adjusting her skirt and refastening her top. "I mean, I don't expect a ring from you or anything, but it wasn't just sex. I've been there, done that with Parker, and believe me there's no comparison." 

"You're right, of course, I just meant, the location, the hastiness of it." 

She stepped up to him, stilled his hands from buttoning his shirt by placing her hand over them. "Don't. It was the most incredible thing I've experienced, Giles. I've never done that before, spontaneous and needy, and I liked it. I loved it. Please don't make it into something dirty or bad or something either of us needs to be ashamed of. I love you, Giles, nothing will change that." 

"I love you, too, Buffy, always." 

"So we're good?" 

"Yes, we're good," he said smiling, returning to buttoning his shirt once she released his hands. She returned his smile. "What are you going to do about Riley?" 

"I don't know, break it off. He's just not the guy for me, if nothing else you've shown me what it feels like to be alive during sex. Angel did, don't get me wrong, but there was so much pain and death and just everything after that one time that I sort of didn't get a chance to dwell on it or what it should be like." 

"Should you need anything," Giles said with a slight incline of his head and she smiled. 

"You'll be the first to know. I don't suppose you'd be inclined to take up with a nineteen year old woman with super stamina?" 

"When you've made up your mind regarding Riley for certain, Buffy, come talk to me again. I wouldn't turn you away, but you know that." 

"I sort of guessed, yeah." 

He smoothed his hand down the front of his shirt as if that would do anything for the wrinkles her hands had caused. Hopefully, Dawn would not be too observant or they could say they had moved some things around in here or downstairs to justify it if she did. He placed his hand at her cheek, stroked her face with his thumb and kissed her. "Don't make a decision about Riley merely based on this, Buffy. If you think there's something salvageable there then look into it. You don't owe me anything." 

"I wouldn't come to you because I owe you, Giles. I would never insult you that way." 

"Just be sure, Buffy, whatever you decide." 

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, long and slow. "I've pretty much already decided, but I will. Don't be surprised if you get a late night visitor one of these nights." 

"I look forward to it. I cannot deny I've thought of this, dreamt of this, but never quite like what occurred tonight." 

She felt her cheeks and neck grow warm and knew she was blushing. Giles dreamt of her? How incredibly sexy was that? "Well, when that late night visitor comes to call you can tell her about those dreams and maybe you can make some of those dreams come true." 

"You've just given me more fodder for my dreams, I fear. Let's go see to Dawn before she suspects anything, we've already been in here for far too long." 

"I know," she said, running her hand over her hair. "Do I look okay?" 

"You look fine, beautiful, sated." 

"I'm not sure that last one is something I want my sister to notice about me, but I guess I'll have to take it," she said following him to the door, which she realized now had been locked from the inside. Had he had this planned all along? She found herself getting aroused all over again with that line of thought. Bad Buffy, can't be thinking about more sex with Giles yet. 

"So I think it should work just fine, don't you, Buffy?" Giles asked as they walked into the main part of The Magic Box where Dawn still sat at the table scribbling away in her diary. 

"Yes, I think it will work just fine," Buffy said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before she walked to Dawn. 

~The End~ 

Story ©Susan Matthews/APCKRFAN/PhantomRoses.com 


End file.
